


You light it up!

by Kenjin



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Casual Sex, Clubbing, Dancing, Drinking, F/F, First Meetings, Lesbian Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:45:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenjin/pseuds/Kenjin
Summary: Seulgi hadn't had time to go clubbing forever, she barely has time to sit down at the bar before she encounters the most beautiful girl she'd ever seen.





	You light it up!

The songs that were played at this club were the most tolerable around, and seulgi was glad to see that hadn’t changed since last time she was here, being an adult with a job was completely obliterating her time to go out and dance and try to enjoy herself over the weekends, she was swamped with paperwork choas to the point that when friday night arrived she’d fall asleep on the couch by 9:30 watching stupid drama repeats. But finally, she’d returned, she’d shoved her way through a throng of people after lining up in the chilly almost-winter weather, the juxtaposition between the heat of hundreds of bodies after cold night air always invigorating her, she took a deep breath, finally relaxing as she slid onto a bar stool.

She’d barely started on her first drink when the vibe of the whole place changed behind her, piquing her curiosity to the point she turned in her seat to see what was going on, the answer was less climatic than anticipated: a girl had entered the room, gaining the attention of a good portion of the dance floor and from what Seulgi could see, she couldn’t say she blamed them for losing their train of thought. The woman was wearing a sparkly blue dress that barely hit her thighs, plunging down into her cleavage at the top, her hair was an interesting shade of purple-tinged brown that could never occur naturally, she was stunning and had every eye in close vicinity on her, literally beaming at the attention. She smiled cheerily at each person she encountered as she shoved her way towards the bar, as Seulgi had done minutes ago.

She fumbled from the crowd on the dancefloor fairly close to Seulgi’s position at the bar, strutting up and leaning over the wooden surface to chat to the bartender, Seulgi unable to hear their conversation over the pounding beats of the club, the woman pulled back as her drink was being fixed, drumming her fingers on the sticky bartop as she procured her phone from god-knows-where, shoulders swaying to the music as she scrolled through her texts, Seulgi openly took in her appearance while she had the chance, knowing as soon as she hit the floor again she’d have her pick of the men in here to take her home. Seulgi could tell that if they stood face-to-face this woman would tower over her, and that thought was very exciting for some reason, she let her eyes drift over the clingy sparkly dress the woman wore, the way it clung in all the right places, accentuating her body shape and the hint of her tits that could be seen from Seulgi’s viewpoint as she leaned forward again, high heel kicking up behind her as she reached out for her drink, she thanked the bartender with a smile, and then she was gone.

Seulgi’s eyes followed her back through the crowds, watching with interest and a tinge of jealousy when as predicted, men were all over her the moment she began to dance, yet she found herself smiling when, the moment someone got too close the woman would disappear into the crowd, leaving a confused man behind, Seulgi followed her trail through the crowds several times, smile growing each time she popped up somewhere else on the floor.

Seulgi tired of drinking as soon as her limbs were pleasantly warm, a buzz humming through her body, providing her with the false confidence she desperately needed to enter the dance floor. She climbed off the bar stool and made her way to the edge of the throng, shoving between people until she found a bit of space to settle, she closed her eyes, embracing the music and allowing her body to move freely to the beat. Her friends found it amusing that despite her being _a dancer_ ( _it’s_ _a hobby_ , she’d always argue, _I have a job it’s just a hobby_ ) she needed to be drunk to dance in a club, but somehow it was different, when she turned up to the studio, followed along with her friends choreos she wasn’t trying to impress people, she was trying to be in synch, it was all technical, she wasn’t wanting to be attractive, just blend in. Her mind wandered back to the girl she had been watching, _that_ was what she wanted to be, she wanted to be effortlessly sexy, confident and give off an aura that made everyone drawn to her, and to attempt to replicate that, she needed lots and lots of alcohol.

Seulgi’s buzz was slightly waning and she was considering returning for a few more shots when hands slid around her waist, a body pressing against her back and moving along with her to the music, Seulgi peeked down to see long slender fingers with sparkly painted nails, which she assumed signalled the person behind her was a woman, she allowed herself to relax into their hold, a shudder running down her back as the other person hooked her chin over her shoulder, brushing her lips against her neck. She turned her neck awkwardly, needing to examine who was behind her, only to make eye contact with the girl from the bar, _effortlessly sexy_ , Seulgi pulled away, swinging around and allowing her eyes to make a slow journey down the other woman’s body, finally getting a chance to take in the whole picture unashamedly.

As her gaze reached the other’s face she had **that** smile back, leaning forward to grasp a handful of Seulgi’s top and pulling them back together, Seulgi went easily, letting her arms fall open and land on the other’s hips as they pressed close. Seulgi was right, she had to look up at the woman now they were standing together, and so she did, attempting to examine her features, but finding her eyes constantly straying to her lips, which were painted a glossy red, Seulgi allowed her hands to trail towards the other’s ass, flushing as she looked down at her with cheesy fake-shock before breaking into a smile, she wrapped an arm around Seulgi’s neck and leaned in to her ear.

“Sooyoung” she quietly screamed into Seulgi’s ear, leaning back to check if she understood, Seulgi gesturing with her head towards the taller, unwilling to let up her grasp on her behind to use her hands, Sooyoung beamed and nodded.

Seulgi leaned up to scream her own name in Sooyoung’s ear, the other woman smiling at her cheekily as she removed one of Seulgi’s hands from her ass, shaking it before returning it to its previous position and plastering them back together. Their movements became less about actual dancing and more about being close together, until Seulgi couldn’t take it any more and leaned up to press a kiss to Sooyoung’s mouth, feeling more than hearing the pleased hum Sooyoung let out. The thumping of the bass and the people around them disappeared as their casual pecks became deeper kissing, Sooyoung slipping her tongue into Seulgi’s mouth without a hint of shame, her arm draped around Seulgi’s neck, fingers trailing into her hair, stroking fingers over the strands and messing up her ponytail. Sooyoung pulled away completely, reaching for Seulgi’s hands and linking each with one of hers, they stood there, motionless, joined hands swinging by their sides for several seconds before Sooyoung learned in again, lips brushing Seulgi’s ear as she asked a single question.

“ _Wanna get out of here??”_

Seulgi practically pulled Sooyoung through the crowd, ignoring wolf whistles and stares, eyes focused solely on the smoggy air drifting in from the exit until they were bowing to the bouncer and power-walking past the line outside towards a taxi that was waiting, the pair able to climb straight inside, like fate. Sooyoung took the initiative to lean forward and give the driver her address, Seulgi falling back against the seat and closing her eyes, allowing the ambient noise to wash over her: the car stereo playing some Jay Park song, the muffled chatter of the drunk people in the line outside, the melodic sound of Sooyoung’s voice, finally clear, as she rattled off an address, clapping a little when the driver found it easily on GPS, before she positioned herself at Seulgi’s side and placed her arm around her shoulders.

It was a surprisingly short trip to Sooyoung’s apartment, even with the stopping-starting traffic of Seoul, Seulgi barely had time to consider making a subtle move before the taxi driver was pulling up in front of a neat but old apartment building, Seulgi immediately leaning forward to pay him before they climbed from the vehicle, the door slamming shut and the vehicle pulling away, leaving the pair standing on the pavement in silence. Sooyoung wrapping her arms around herself alerted Seulgi to the chill in the air, and she ponder how late it must be for a single second before Sooyoung turned to her.

“You coming in?” She asked and Seulgi immediately nodded, following her eagerly as she turned towards her building.

The elevator was old, creaking and stuttering before finally groaning into action, lifting them from floor to floor, but slowly, Seulgi peeked over at the woman at her side, noticing the way she subtly tried to rub at her exposed arms, Seulgi rolled her eyes, sliding off the blazer she never bothered to check and placing it over Sooyoung’s shoulders, staying right beside her as the lift continued to move awkwardly from floor to floor, the doors finally opening to reveal the ugliest, most poorly lit hallway Seulgi had ever seen.

“Nice place” Seulgi said dryly, following Sooyoung as she wandered down the dingy hallway, turning a corner before arriving at a door, she procured a key from inside her bra as Seulgi watched on with interest before fumbling it into the lock and swinging the door open.

“Thanks, all my money goes on clothes and trips” Sooyoung replied as she turned toward Seulgi, hand still against the open door grinning as they had to brush against each other for Seulgi to get inside.

Seulgi bluffed her way into the darkened space, somehow managing to not run into anything, finding her way to the centre of the room before the space lit up, forcing her to screw her eyes shut against the harshness before slowly blinking the room into focus. She looked around the space, suddenly aware of how she made it this far without stubbing a toe, there was very little in the room besides a coffee table with a laptop perched precariously close to the edge, a sleek looking but cheaply made sofa and a chair with a pile of stuff gathered around it sitting in the corner. For some reason these insignificant details made Seulgi realise _just what she was doing,_ for all her bravado it had been quite a while since she’d last gone to a club, let alone picked up a girl, and now she was in a strangers apartment, hell she didn’t even know what area she was in, too busy watching Sooyoung’s ass when she was giving out her address..

“Are you gunna come sit with me?” Sooyoung enquired, drawing her from her panicked thoughts by wrapping her arms around her middle and mimicking what had happened what felt like minutes before, brushing soft lips against her ear.

As Seulgi nodded the arms disappeared and she found herself being pushed gently forward, she walked towards the couch, sitting down on the fake leather surface, Sooyoung sliding onto her lap immediately, long legs stretching along the seat beside them and a single arm hooking around Seulgi’s neck. Seulgi tentatively placed a hand on Sooyoung’s back, allowing the other to rest on her thigh when she showed no complaint.

“Hi.” Sooyoung spoke softly, trailing her hand to return to Seulgi’s hair.

“Hey” Seulgi replied, taking in Sooyoung’s face in the light, worries forgotten as she relished in the feeling of the other close to her.

“How old are you??” Sooyoung asked after staring at her with a quizzical expression for a few moments.

“Twenty Nine” Seulgi replied.

A smile broke out immediately on Sooyoung’s face, she climbed off Seulgi’s lap only to reposition herself to be straddling her thighs, both arms winding around her neck.

“Unnie” she purred at her.

Seulgi placed her palms firmly on the tops of Sooyoung’s thighs, leaning up until their mouths were almost meeting, barely brushing for a few seconds as they both postured, challenging each other with their eyes to make the first move, Seulgi finally caved, leaning in only to be denied, Sooyoung pulling just far enough away for Seulgi to spot her grin before diving in, slotting their mouths together and making pleased little noises as Seulgi nipped her bottom lip, soothing it immediately with her tongue before licking into Sooyoung’s mouth. Sooyoung pulled away, reaching for Seulgi’s hand and leading it under the bottom hem of her dress, she watched intently as she felt the elder’s hand make contact with her bare pussy, watched Seulgi suck in a breath at the feeling of bare, warm skin against her palm.

The knowledge that Sooyoung was like this all night, dancing and leaning over the bar without underwear on was firing warmth inside of Seulgi, her pussy clenching at the thought of it, she trailed her hand deeper underneath her until she could cup Sooyoung’s mound, sliding her middle finger between her folds, marvelling at how wet she was as she gently rubbed at her hole, pressing the heel of her hand against her clit. Sooyoung’s hands flew to Seulgi’s shoulders, balancing her as she thrust her hips forward, grinding against Seulgi’s palm as she gently dipped two fingers inside of her, teasing her for a few second before bringing the slickened digits forward to slide against Sooyoung’s engorged clit.

“Fuck” Sooyoung cursed quietly, head dropping forward against Seulgi’s sternum.

Seulgi quite enjoyed the weight of the younger girl on top of her and the slightly uncomfortable damp of Sooyoung’s breath being panted against her chest, she brought her spare hand towards Sooyoung’s hair, stroking the strands in a manner that was an odd attempt at comfort before using her hair to gently direct her head to one side, leaning in to nuzzle at her neck, she smiled to herself as Sooyoung jerked away at the first hint of lips on neck before exposing her skin to the elder, allowing Seulgi to place wet kisses along her skin. Seulgi’s two middle fingers were still weaving intricate patterns over Sooyoung’s clit, the pent up tension making her want _more_ from Sooyoung, she rubbed the tiny nub between her two fingers, plucking at the silky flesh of her pussy until she pulls delicious little sounds from Sooyoung’s mouth.

Sooyoung raises her head to nudge Seulgi away from her neck slightly, turning her mouth toward the other woman and leaning in to kiss her, easily sucking Seulgi’s bottom lip before driving her to distraction by slipping her tongue between her parted lips, Sooyoung compensating as Seulgi’s hand movements became distracted and slowed by grinding herself against the fingers pressed against her, moaning into Seulgi’s mouth, snapping Seulgi back to reality, she began to counter Sooyoung’s gliding movements with presses of her fingers, experimenting until she found _that spot_ that made a mess of her lover, Sooyoung’s hip movements becoming harsh and deliberate, signalling that she was close, Seulgi pulled away from her lips, examining every feature of the woman on top of her, especially enjoying her flushed little cheeks and the way her lips were plump and now naturally red, opened slightly to let the noises fall from her mouth, she was staring right back when Seulgi’s eyes finally arrived at her own. Every few moments her eyes would fall closed but almost immediately they’d open again, desperate to make eye contact with the person making her feel so good, Seulgi found herself squirming at the intensity of Sooyoung’s gaze, pressing her thighs together as she worked even harder to make her cum.

“Unnie!” Sooyoung cried out, bucking her hips forward over and over, orgasm crashing over her rigid body, Seulgi determinedly continuing her ministrations until Sooyoung slumps against her, hands dropping limply to her sides.

Sooyoung is unmoving, breath puffing against Seulgi’s chest as she slowly comes down from her high, Seulgi finds it natural to weave her fingers in Sooyoung’s hair again, stroking the soft strands, smiling to herself as Sooyoung shuffles every so often, humming as she tries to get comfortable against Seulgi, finally making a grumbling little noise before pulling away, grasping the hem of her glittery dress and pulling it up over her head, Seulgi gaping at every inch of skin that was exposed, gawking openly at the swell of her breasts for as long as she could before Sooyoung fell forward again.

“That’s better” she murmured against her chest.

Seulgi was confused by her own behaviour, for all she was about respecting women, she liked getting off, and when she got horny she had a one-track mind that could rival most men. Yet here she was, pussy throbbing, panties uncomfortably wet against her skin and yet, if this girl just wanted to cuddle for the rest of the evening, she’d be somehow fine with that, happy to just stroke her hair and feel her warmth against her.

“Unnie” Sooyoung slurred after some time, sounding half-asleep. Seulgi hummed in response, fingers still carding through her hair “Do I get to make you cum??”

Seulgi gently pushes Sooyoung, the younger getting the hint to sit up, staring at her with confusion.

“Are you serious?” Seulgi questions, her desperation suddenly surfacing.

“We could go to my room right now, if you want?” Sooyoung replies, fake innocence in her voice like there was any doubt Seulgi would want to cum right now.

Seulgi stared at her in disbelief for a few moments, until Sooyoung is sliding a hand gently against her breast, running a thumb over her erect nipple a few times, the barest hint of a smile tipping the corners of her mouth, and Seulgi snaps, crashing her lips into Sooyoung’s, kissing her deeply and reaching up to finally palm her breasts before picking her up off her lap, allowing Sooyoung to take her hands and help her to her feet, gesturing with her head for the younger woman to lead the way, eyes moving to Sooyoung’s naked ass as she leads her down a hallway and into her bedroom, following along as if in a trance.

Sooyoung opens a door, leading Seulgi into her room, until they are standing in the middle of her space, bare feet on plushy carpet, Sooyoung is confident, standing boldly, completely naked as she takes in the shorter woman in front of her, reaching out to finger the soft material of Seulgi’s singlet, before taking the hem in her hands and peeling it from her body, Seulgi obediently raising her arms, standing passively as Sooyoung begins to kiss down her chest, deliberately running hands over her sensitive nipples as she intently heads for the front of Seulgi’s pants, she fiddles with the button for a few moments before releasing it, sliding the zipper down agonisingly slowly and kissing the exposed sliver of skin she discovers there, just above her lace-trimmed panties, before beginning to pry the skin-tight leather down Seulgi’s legs, yanking the material over her ass before staring up at her with disbelief.

“You wear _these_ to go get laid?” She punctuated her question with another tug at the pants, clinging stubbornly to her legs.

“They make my legs look good..” Seulgi responded with a shrug, trying to disguise just how happy she was to not have them squeezing her anymore.

“You’re right about that” Sooyoung murmured, distracted as she finally made some headway: the pants sliding easily over Seulgi’s knees and down to her ankles, allowing her to step out of the easily.

Sooyoung tossed the offending item to one side, staring up at Seulgi from her spot kneeling on the floor in front of her, the visual making Seulgi heat up all over again, her thighs squeezing together involuntarily, an action that didn’t go unnoticed by the woman in front of her, Sooyoung smirking as she slid two fingers under the band of Seulgi’s panties, running them back and forth against her sensitive skin until her eyes darted to the wet patch on the front of her underwear, quickly abandoning her teasing motions to moving her touching to the dampened material.

“Do I make you that wet Unnie?” She asked, staring up at Seulgi again.

Seulgi was frozen in place, only managing a nod before Sooyoung looked away, gaze wandering back to the movement of her fingers as she stroked the darkened material, she trailed her fingers to hook them in the bottom of Seulgi’s underwear, she sucked in a breath at tiniest touch of knuckles on her sensitive labia, the first touch she had received all night, Sooyoung yanked on her panties until they slid down her thighs, leaving her naked and exposed to the girl at her feet, Sooyoung stared directly at her pussy, using a single finger to run along her slit, cursing as her finger became coated with slick, Seulgi almost _dripping._ Sooyoung scrambled to her feet, somehow graceful even in awkwardness, grabbing Seulgi by the wrist and dragging her to her bed, pushing her to topple against her quilt before kneeling down at the side of her bed and sliding Seulgi towards her.

Sooyoung pushed open Seulgi’s legs easily, taking her time to stare at now she was given the chance, taking in the small amount of neat hair and how she was so wet her pussy was glistening in the light, she chewed her lip as she trailed her fingers lightly over Seulgi’s labia, spreading her lips apart, fingers sliding easily as she massaged anywhere and everywhere but Seulgi’s clit, she held her open with two fingers as she leaned in, lapping at the mess around her hole for a while before dragging her tongue slowly towards her clit, circling her tongue around it before suctioning her mouth to the sensitive bud, sucking in long bursts. Seulgi squirmed underneath her, reaching up to grab at her own hair, wrenching the ponytail from it’s holder, flinging the band across the room as she slapped her hand against the quilt, gathering up a handful of the fabric into her fist as Sooyoung stopped sucking to prod at her clitoris with her tongue for a while.

“Fuh-fingers” she stuttered loudly after minutes of bucking up towards the source of her pleasure.

Sooyoung immediately understood, moving her fingers down to rub against Seulgi’s hole, sliding a single finger into her easily, moving it easily and adding another soon after. Seulgi could hear herself, her arousal signalled by the obscene squelching as Sooyoung thrust two fingers into her, moaning against her clit as Seulgi clenched around her fingers, holding them inside of her, the combination of vibrations and the feeling of being filled pushing her ever closer to the edge, her hands moved to her own breasts, eyes squeezed shut and moans constantly stuttering from her mouth, she whined as the fingers were removed from inside of her, quickly replaced a different configuration that allowed Sooyoung easy ability to prod at her gspot.

Sooyoung alternated between sucking Seulgi’s clit and opening her mouth to trail her tongue over the sensitive bud until Seulgi could take no more pleasure, strangled sounds coming from her as Sooyoung attached her mouth to Seulgi’s clit, harshly sucking until she was moaning loudly, thrashing and bucking up into Sooyoung’s face, thighs trying to slam shut on her head from the pleasure, Sooyoung tried to control the situation with a single hand, somehow keeping her legs opened just enough to help her ride out her climax, pulling her mouth away as Seulgi goes lax against the bed, but continuing to fuck her with her fingers until Seulgi is whining from over-sensitivity, kicking her gently to make her stop.

Sooyoung smiles as Seulgi lifts her head to stare down at her, she gently removes her fingers from inside of her with another wet noise that suddenly isn’t so alluring, making Seulgi cringe. Sooyoung examines the fluid glistening on her fingers for a second before sucking them into her mouth, Seulgi groaning at the sight and dropping her head back against the mattress, using he heel of her palm to scrub at the tears irritating the corners of her eyes. She feels Sooyoung climbing over her and allows her arms to drop to the quilt, eyes opening slowly to make direct contact with the dark shiny eyes of the woman who just made her cum her brains out, as if sensing she wasn’t quite back to earth Sooyoung leaned down to press kisses to both her cheeks before applying slow kisses to her lips, waiting for Seulgi to respond before sliding her tongue inside, letting Seulgi taste herself.

Their kisses got less intense as time went on, until it was just one pair of lips hovering against the others, Sooyoung eventually pulling away and climbing off the elder, settling herself on the mattress beside her, propping her head up on one arm and watching as Seulgi slowly came back to herself, when the haze in her brain cleared and her limbs felt normal she rolled on to her side, facing Sooyoung, suddenly noticing the greyish tone of pre-dawn outside the window over her shoulder. Sooyoung reached over, placing a hand on Seulgi’s waist and massaging tiny circles on her stomach with her thumb.

“Are you staying?” Sooyoung’s punctuated her question with a yawn, rolling onto her back and seeming to be preparing to fall asleep.

Seulgi took in the side of her face for a few seconds, mind almost immediately made up. She hummed in agreement, shuffling towards Sooyoung and curling into her side.


End file.
